Talk:Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point
We need a better route map for this Staging Point.--Volkai 12:29, 23 January 2007 (EST) : Replaced that map with the one from Dvucca Isle, shows both routes to get there. Chlorus 22:37, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Also, would it be viable to go from Dvucca Isle staging point to here, on the offchance someone has Dvucca but not Ilrusi? --Volkai 12:29, 23 January 2007 (EST) This needs to be updated. Now that the Dvucca Isle is arguably the easiest / safest staging point to get to (through the ruins), getting to the Ilrusi Atoll staging point no longer requires farming any key if you go the back way. I'll start adding direction in addition to those already up. --Overdrive Bismark 14:26, 27 July 2007 (CDT) I have done my best to give directions without getting the key. Hope this helps!--Viewfromverve 21:49, 22 February 2008 (UTC) The directions from Dvucca need rewriting, they're kinda hard to understand. The directions from Dvucca are incorrect/not true and don't work. All it does is dump you off at a dead end with one Archaic Mirror and 2 true sight Lamia. Raos-Sabaku 17:02, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Whoever made those directions from Dvucca Staging Point must have had a full frontal lobotomy because they make absolutely NO sense at all. They lead you nowhere and just get you lost so I am going to replace them with useful directions. A few notes OK, this is seriously an absolutely TERRIBLE run to make solo on any job. It's very nerve-wracking, with a lot of mobs that aggro, long runs between safe areas, and you're probably going to die at least once. Be prepared for it (Reraise spell / Instant Reraise scroll - Make sure to die in a spot that you can revive yourself without dying again. Undead have a HUGE blood (HP) aggro range). I'd highly suggest having at least DNC25 and utilizing Spectral Jig so you don't need to worry about recasting and elemental aggro.--Wriko 23:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *That said, about 50% of the way through when you first encounter Soulflayers, I suggest taking the shortest and most obvious route, because there are fewer corners. (I can't remember the exact coordinates, but you'll know what I'm talking about when you get to the spot.) In other words, take the route with the Soulflayer that pops into your view first. To get around him, make sure your Sneak and Invis are just refreshed, and try to run past him when he's close to the water's edge. I ran behind the boulder nearby and got as close as 14.4' without him aggroing, with Spectral Jig up. Just be patient! It can take a very long time for the Soulflayer to move into a good spot to get around him.--Wriko 23:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *Additionally, the 3-4 circular rooms immediately before the gate into the staging point have 3 WIDELY roaming True Sound imps that have killed everyone I know that has tried this, so BRING A SCROLL OF INSTANT RERAISE!!!! In addition, buff yourself with whatever you can before you sneak up and try to make it through. Stoneskin, Blink, Third Eye, Utsusemi--whatever you've got, use it. The reason being: even if you take Imp aggro, if you're not taking damage, you can still zone through to the staging point if you click the door fast enough and don't get hit by any spells. IN ADDITION, if you do die right outside the door, STAY THERE and tell a LS member to come raise you, as they can simply use the runic portal to warp out to almost your exact location.--Wriko 23:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I hope this helps, 'cause I don't think the main page points any of this out well enough, and this run absolutely BLOWS.--Wriko 23:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) WHM Point of View I just solo'd this with my WHM, and though the directions didn't make sense, I made it there just fine. The room with the 3 imps inside proved to be difficult, but not if correctly approached and timed. I cast all of my buffs, Protect V, Shell V, Stoneskin, Blink, and Reraise. I went around the left side of the caves, and waited until most of the imps were looking the other way. I ran through, and got aggroed, but kept running to the door, and by the time my blink wore, I was at the entrance. I timed my examination of the door so it wouldn't be interrupted by the imps, and I made it through. It got my heart pumping, but it really wasn't that hard. And even if I did die, it would have been right at the entrance, and I had my reraise, so I would just need to wait till the imps cleared. Not as hard as it sounds. --Davey 03:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC)